Mr. Sardmen
Mr. Sardmen is a competitor in The Ultimate Winner, and a team captain. He's noteworthy for his "World Ending Burp", and was recommended to appear by Peekystar. Coverage Parma's Burp In episode 1, Mr. Sardmen used his World Ending Burp to knock off literally everyone. Thanks to this, he became a team captain, alongside Pier Luigi, who fell off last. Mr. Sardmen didn't fall off, so his team was safe. Over Cloud And Under Cloud In episode 2, Mr. Sardmen prevented immediate loss by using his World Ending Burp against Rose Quartz. However, Hanger simply went behind Sardmen to take the flag. Unlike Pier Luigi in Episode 1, Sardmen doesn't have immunity. Juggling Jumble Once again, Mr. Sardmen helped win for his team by using his World Ending Burp to launch Edmund and Parmaball at members of The Grand Order Of Parma (including Soap Bar, who was hit by Edmund and slid into some of her teammates). The other factor in Sardmen's team winning was Pillowcase, who sabotaged her team by throwing balls at her teammates, like Light Cap. The Temple Cats' Chaos The World Ending Winners already were one step of the way to winning before Sardmen used his World Ending Burp again (Life Preserver threw Gourdy at the temple). Then, Sardmen decided to launch Ununpentium Token and Printer at the temple using his World Ending Burp. Using Gourdy to distract the cats and Light Cap, Ununpentium Token got the immunity slip and won for his team, with the help of Gourdy, Printer, and Sardmen. Catapult Science Theater 3000 In Episode 5, Sardmen acts as a part of the World Ending Winner's catapult, launching Gourdy with his World Ending Burp, the power of which lead his team to victory. The Planetary Colonization In Episode 6, Sardmen is forced to use his World Ending Burp against Throne because she kept knocking the buildings over. The inhabitants of their colony, the pink headed cats, were unintentionally kicked off the planet too, because aiming a burp that ends worlds is rather hard. Thanks to Throne's cat-based rebellion, the World Ending Winners lost. Sardmen didn't get any votes in the subsequent elimination. Pier Luigi's Descendants In Episode 7, all of Pier Luigi's Descendants went after Sardmen for leading the enemy team. They somehow imitated Sardmen's World Ending Burp, leading to The World Ending Winners being obliterated. Escaping Chairdom Episode 8 is the first episode where Sardmen does not use his World Ending Burp. However, Signaly votes for him to be eliminated, and Saturn rejoins on his team. Sardmen gets out in Round 4 of the musical chairs challenge, but Saturn wins for the World Ending Winners. Running And Roadblocks To try to help his team win, Sardmen burps Buzzer, Pluggy, Printer, and Ununpentium Token across the racetrack. He also tries to get Bathtub across, but she was too heavy and eventually made the team lose. Writing Horrors Sardmen is mentioned a lot in his team's recap of the show, but he does not physically appear in the episode. This is the second episode where he does not burp, and the first episode he does not physically appear in. Blocky Runnings In Episode 11, Dryer Sheet commands Sardmen to get the World Ending Winners' blocks and Saturn to 'get flying' (it is presumed that he placed the blocks). Sardmen, mad at Dryer Sheet, says that he rules the roost. After that, he uses his World Ending Burp to move the blocks, but all of the blocks land on Gourdy. Coining The Merge In Episode 12, Soap Bar walks up to Sardmen and asks how his day is going. Sardmen says that he isn't feeling well, and after a little conversation with Soap Bar, he burps. During the World Ending Burp, the coin comes out and Borex then declares Sardmen safe from elimination. The Platforms Of Hades After deciding that the challenge is taking too long, he unleashes his World Ending Burp, knocking away Mirror, Ununpentium Token and Buzzer, alongside two cats and Parmaball. However, the burp was on self-propel mode, leading to Sardmen being knocked into the lava by it himself. He placed 3rd, lasting 37 seconds. Kahoot's A Hoot Mrs Sardmen lasted until Question 4, earning 80 points. He slipped down to tied 3rd with Printer, Saturn, Icicle, and Light Cap. This is the third episode where Sardmen does not burp. Outside TUW Mr. Sardmen has made various appearances outside The Ultimate Winner too. In The New York Camp, Mr. Sardmen appeared as a recommended character in 5B, alongside 4 others promoting the idea that Danny is a Holy Frog. Sardmen's main appearances have been in Peekystar's/Eggnaut's projects, in which his World Ending Burps tend to be louder than that seen in TUW. Sardmen tends to just appear as a joke, or in a jokey manner, and was made as a joke character. Category:Characters